Gentle Kisses
by Misha
Summary: SLASH. Clark thinks about Lex's lips and gentle kisses.


Gentle Kisses   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- I totally do not own any of the characters of Smallville (though I wish I owned Lex!), they belong to a lot of people with more money than me. I am not making any money off using them in this story, so please don't sue me. 

Author's Notes- I don't know what inspired me to write this, it just sort of popped into my mind and demanded that I write it down. So I did. It's Clark/Lex slash and is pretty kind of angsty near the end. It wasn't really supposed to be, but... I couldn't help it. It made itself angsty. Well, that's all, enjoy! 

Pairing- Clark/Lex. 

Rating- PG-13 

Archives- Wherever, just tell me first. 

Spoilers- Pilot, Cool.   
--- 

Clark had never really paid attention to another man's lips before. 

He had certainly never wondered about it would be like to kiss that man. 

Not until Lex. Suddenly Clark had found himself thinking that very thing. It was kind of disturbing. 

Before Lex, Clark had never even remotely questioned his sexuality. 

After all, he knew he was attracted to girls. He had had a crush on Lana for ever, it seemed, and he had liked other girls as well. 

He had never even _thought_ about another guy in that way. 

Not until Lex. 

It had started soon after the accident. 

He had kept remembering the moment when his lips had touched Lex's, when he had been desperate to bring the other man back to life. 

The brief touch of lips hadn't had any impact on him then, but later it became all he thought about. 

He wondered what it would be like to have those lips touch his own again, but in a different way this time. He wondered what it would feel like to have his lips touch Lex's in a moment of passion and caring. 

In a first kiss. 

He wanted to kiss Lex. 

More than he had **ever** wanted to kiss Lana. 

He realized that his feelings for Lana were a school-boy crush. 

She was sweet, beautiful, she was the high school ideal. It was normal for Clark to have a crush on her and for so long Clark had desperately wanted to be normal. 

Having a crush on Lex Luthor wasn't normal. 

But, suddenly, he didn't care whether or not he was normal. For the first time he wondered if it was really so bad to be different. 

At least, he didn't think it would be so bad, as long as he wasn't alone. As long as Lex was there with him. 

Clark tried to stop thinking like that. 

There was no way Lex was interested in him like that. Lex thought of him as a friend, kind of like the little brother he never had, right? 

Then, he had begun to wonder. 

There were moments which made Clark think, made him ponder what Lex's feelings towards him really were. 

Sometimes it was a look, other times a smile that Clark suspected might have hidden meaning. 

Then it happened. 

Clark would never know how. 

One minute the two of them were hanging out at the Luthor mansion, just relaxing, the next they were kissing. 

It was short and sweet. 

It was real. 

It wasn't a fantasy. It had really happened. 

And it had been just the beginning. 

The kiss had led to a shaky confession on Clark's part and a smooth one on Lex's. 

It had led to other kisses. 

It had led to stolen moments of intimacy. 

It had led to this. 

Clark looked down at the man laying beside him, his face peaceful in sleep. 

It was hard to believe that two years had passed since their first meeting. 

That it had been over a year since that first kiss. 

He gently traced the lips that had haunted him for months with his finger. 

He looked into his lover's face and memorised every detail. 

Deep in his heart, he knew that this wouldn't last forever. 

That there would be a time when Lex wouldn't be there. 

He didn't know what the future held, but he did know that what he and Lex had couldn't last forever. 

He didn't know how long it would last, but he knew that there would be a time it was gone. When their love wasn't enough. 

But right now, he tried to forget that, he pushed the thought to back of his mind. He didn't allow himself to think about it. 

Instead, he thought about good things. He placed a gentle kiss on the soft lips of his sleeping lover and smiled. 

Whatever happened he knew that he wouldn't forget what it was like to touch those lips with his own. 

Wouldn't be able to forget the gentle kisses they had shared. 

Even if he wanted to. 

He knew that they would always haunt him, but right now he didn't let himself dwell on that. 

Right now everything was good. 

The End 


End file.
